JonxSatin (asoiaf)
by SatinFlowers123
Summary: Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, Jon Snow is having difficulties (as per usual) with the other members.
shameless asoiaf fanfic

 **JON**

It snowed endlessly as of late and Jon Snow was getting ever more frustrated with his steward who seemed to be more interested in chatting with Pyp, Grenn, Toad, Edd, and the others than feeding the fire in his bed chamber.

"May I have a word with you?" Jon asked not unkindly. Jon was sitting at the table in his room reading _Dragonkin, Being a History of House Targaryen from Exile to Apotheosis,_ the cold morning air covering his arms with gooseprickles. Sam had left the book on Jon's bed opened on a page detailing the life of Rhaegar Targaryen for a reason that Jon did not know.

Satin entered the room holding several logs and made his way to Jon's heath… two hours late. "Yes my lord" the Oldtown boy replied, " Pyp bet Grenn that he couldn't hit a target twenty feet away with a bow while blind folded and when Grenn covered his eyes, Pyp pulled down his britches and pushed him into the snow" he smiled "it was quite funny, my lord."

Jon frowned. He had missed the way things were before he became Lord Commander but it was no excuse.

"My bed chamber feels more like an ice cell every passing moment" Satin's smile dropped at that, "I am sure you are aware the things the other men say about you, no doubt you have been targeted already. You are my steward because you're quick, clever, and fearless. But let you not forget that if you had not my protection by this position, I dare say the other brothers may have killed you already."

"My lord I was only-" Satin began.

"Fetching wood for my heath" Jon finished "now, after you're done with that I'd like your thoughts on this" Jon eyed the massive book.

The boy who had been a whore did as he was bid.

 _Why this page Sam?_ Jon thought, _Rhaegar kidnaped and raped my aunt, Lord Eddards sister._ Satin stood before him sullenly. Jon pointed at a particular line on the page.

" _Rhaegar Targaryen kiddaped the lady Lyanna Stark"_ Jon read allowed " _and held her hostage in Dorne in a tower he named 'The Tower of Joy' where it is said he raped her and left her to die of injuries. Though this is all speculation of a few."_ He turned and looked at his steward. "What do you make of this, Sam must of left this here for a reason I am certain.''

The boy shifted uncomfortably, "My lord, if I may ask, who wrote this book and which do you think they supported: the Targaryens or the usurper?"

Jon pondered that. He said " Targaryens I suppose, at the time that this was written. It seems that one side of the matter of my aunt and the prince: think that Rhaegar was a savage. While this book on the other hand details his charm and how he opposed the Mad King". _I'm missing something, I know it._

"You may go Satin, and if this room is cold as it was again maybe I'll find a new stewerd" He smiled though he was not speaking falsely.

"Yes, and my apologies" the pretty boy smiled sweetly and left the room.

A moon turn ago, Jon had overheard the other men talking about his decision to name Satin as his steward and squire.

"That boy lord commander picks a _whore_ to his personal stewart" a man said, the other men laughed. Jon was used to the accusations about him choosing a former whore for _other_ reasons rather than the thefts, rappers, murders and whatever else scum came to Castle Black. _They are my brother now,_ he tried to remind himself but still…

Jon's thoughts turned to his lord father and how he would never see him again. _I could go visit him in the c_ _rypt_ _s beneath Winterfell I suppose,_ though the thought of himself going down into the crypts made him feel queer, like he wanted to run away as far as he could and cry. In his dreams, when he stood before the stairs down a voice called out to him. _Jon,_ it whispered to him.

 _Jon, you know me. You always have. Promise me you will tell him one day about me and…_

It always seemed to end right at that, well Jon would run from the crypts in tears but he never knew what the strange voice wanted him to know.

He bathed, dressed and had a cup of sweet wine to clear his head. It was midday when Jon was making his way to the armoury when his stewerd stopped him and looked at him in a panic.

"Lord Snow, theres something that I must speak to you in private I am quite worried." Satin turned his head too see if anymore was listening. His dark eyes grew large and frighten when he turned back at Jon.

He felt confused, "What is it Satin?" The boy he realized wasn't looking at him but passed him. Jon turned to find red-faced Bowen Marsh brooding behind him. He studied Jon curiously.

"Lord Commander, may I a word.." he eyed the steward "..alone".

"Yes of course" Jon wanted nothing less than to quarrel once again with Marsh. "Satin, if you don't mind waiting in my chamber. I will be just a moment."

The look that the Lord Steward gave to Jon as Satin left them was somewhere between anger and disgust, though it was probably both.

"This.. erm.. _stewerd_ of yours..". _Not this again,_ Jon thought but he allowed Marsh to continue. "well, you best keep your private affairs with this boy whore _private_ or the other men will think of you as perverted and unable to lead this ancient order-'' Jon cut him off by lifting his hand.

"And what do you think _Lord_ Marsh" he did not wait for a reply. "Do you think that I would be unable to lead The Nights Watch with such perversion? I remind you that a good number of our brothers were rappers of both women, young girls, boys. I warn you Bowen that if I hear of these accusations again, especially from the like of you, a horse will be saddled and waiting for you to make you way to Icemark". Jon Snow brushed passed the Lord Steward.

"So you don't deny it then? This painted catamite-"

"He is your _brother_! And you best pack your belongings, it's a long way from Castle Black to Icemark. And have you no concern for what we are here for? The Others march on the Wall and you would rather interrogate your Lord Commander on kitchen gossip. He is your brother as much as he is mine, but you'll have a lot time to reflect on that. Dress warm, it has been getting colder as of late."

And with that Jon Snow left Bowen Marsh. _I should of denied it, now the men will hear of this folly and will only increase in whispers._ He worried for the Oldtown boy's sake though. Jon felt the need to protect him ever since he first came to the wall in soiled satin. His mind tried to think of Ygritte as he had before when such thoughts came before him but she was fading away. So he allowed himself for once to think of Satin. To think of him when he had first saw him and…

Jon opened the door to his bed chamber and entered.


End file.
